Sub luna sacou
by Kyra002
Summary: Una oscura historia bajo la sangrienta luna del invierno de 1897, en Transilvania. El rey de los no muertos espera, tranquilamente,la llegada de una nueva presa. Si, mi resumen da asco...
1. Chapter 1

**Hellsing y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del genial Hirano Kota.**

 **Este fic tampoco me pertenece, solo le hago un favor a mi novio que no tiene cuenta.**

 **Lo re-subo, porque antes puse mal las etiquetas.**

 **Sin más, espero les guste el fic.**

Sub luna sacou.

Capítulo I.

Un joven entusiasta se adentraba a las profundidades de la noche y el frio de la lúgubre Transilvania en busca de un libertino asesino, como según lo describían un amante oscuro del sectarismo.

Van Hellsing y un grupo minúsculo estaban decididos a acabar con un flagelo de décadas de desigualdad y muerte que se producían de manera azarosa para los mas ajenos, pero totalmente dictatorial y antojadiza por un Conde y su sequito.

Llegando al territorio señalado se ven obligados a continuar el camino a pie por la negativa de los caballos a tomar el nuevo camino.

Podía divisarse a escasos metros un entramado de arboles resecos, inertes que señalaban una suerte de entrada en forma de corona y su centro se asemejaba a las fauces del pandemónium menos deseado.

Sus puntas podían llegar a rasgar las vestimentas de algún distraído y hacían tremendamente dificultoso y lento el paso para sortear ilesos sus extensiones.

La noche es fría y lluviosa, la tierra es negra con matices rojos de resto de metales ferrosos.

Con piedras grises erosionadas que forman un cordón delineando un camino espiralado de cientos de metros cuesta arriba, y los rayos como actores principales de la luminaria que no ha parado de centellar peligrosamente en las cercanías y la luz de la luna como la inquisidora de todo lo que allí pasase.

Podían verse figuras al costado del camino, figuras que contemplaban erguidas a los nuevos visitantes y desparecer en el mismo instante, convirtiéndolas quizás en una ilusión hostil que se alimentaba desde el miedo.

Se dibujaban rostros antiguos en los charcos negros con pelucas de época.

Los gestos de estos eran fijos, omnidireccionales a los ojos del visitante, con un aire a priori de desinterés para luego transformarse en risas mudas socarronas que burlaban la empresa de estos en el intento de quebrantar su espíritu.

Se escuchaban voces en todas direcciones y hasta susurros al oído de charlas sin sentido con contestaciones que también se enlazaban desde distintos ángulos con diferentes tonos de voz.

La mayoría eran de un tono agudo que rozaba lo chillón y podía preverse que solo era una dosis macabra de ese coctel maldito que se degustaban.

La lluvia amarga no daba respiro y el terreno se tornaba cada vez más intransitable a las piernas ya cansadas y presas de la adrenalina.

El final del camino por el cual transitaban daba paso a un pequeño bosque con forma de embudo en sus comienzos que luego se ampliaba en la pendiente.

Aquellas voces que habían acallado, habían vuelto a resonar con disimulo y se hacían cada vez mas molestas mediante se acercaban al castillo.

Su sonido era pausado y cada vez con más claridad pudiendo hacerse casi legibles. Seguían adentrándose al bosque con Van Hellsing como guía y podían notar que la lluvia era más lenta junto con viento que los tenía a mal traer.

Nunca se quitaron la sensación de ser vigilados entre la maraña de arboles que los circundaba. Hasta que de golpe la lluvia dejo de caer como si cerrasen un grifo, el viento había dejado de soplar al unisonó y de repente podían escuchar crujir de sus botas por el rose del agua y las piedras.

El cielo ya no estaba encapotado y las nubes se dispersaban como el agua del aceite, huyendo de la gran luna amarilla que se erguía sobre sus cabezas.

Lo que les permitió ver el desolador panorama que los había acompañado todo este tiempo, cientos de cuerpos colgados de los arboles. Algunos de ellos destrozados, otros decapitados, al parecer un ejército entero de soldados Otomanos.

Daban nota de un fallido intento de derroque al régimen y aviso a quien se atreviera a seguir adentrándose a las profundidades de la colina.

El oxigeno no abundaba era más consistente, el hedor y la humedad de los cuerpos del lugar daban cuenta del prolongado tiempo de los que yacían alli.

De repente se pudo escuchar claramente y provenía de todos lados y a la vez de ninguno en particular diciendo:

-¿Tu, tu sabes porque estás aquí?-

A esta altura podía verse el terror en las caras de la compañía que seguía detrás de Van hellsing como una cría asustada, intentando no mirar más que al frente.

Van Hellsing se quito el sombrero para secarse la fría transpiración que le caía de las sienes pero sin demostrar el miedo que lo tenía inmerso, para no ser presa de la insensatez que estaban viviendo y por el bien del grupo.

La pregunta otra vez no se hizo esperar:

-¿Tu, tu sabes a que has venido?-

-¡Tu empresa no puede tener éxito, tú lo sabes muy dentro tuyo!-

-¡Tus artilugios y tus balas están destinadas a perecer como nosotros!

Sin decir ninguna palabra en contestación a la voz que trataba de comunicarse, cerró sus ojos y se dio un respiro para desacelerar su corazón e intentar convencerse que solo eran inventos de la magia desatada del lugar.

Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente para retomar el camino, un hombre de estatura media estaba frente a él, cara a cara.

Con una túnica roja y un sombrero manchados de sangre y barro, estático con la boca cerrada mirándolo fijamente.

Van Hellsing podía reflejarse en esos ojos negros supurados de sangre totalmente coagulada y ver su propia cara de pavor.

Al percatarse de la situación apremiante algunos intentaron salir corriendo y otros se posicionaron a la defensiva solo como un acto reflejo, totalmente carentes de heroísmo.

El hombre mantenía su boca cerrada, y nuevamente se escucharon las mismas preguntas que no fueron contestadas por Van Hellsing.

Este Proyecto una cálida imagen mental en la cual con sus manos podían acariciar el tambor de sus pistolas, sedientas por detonar su "fuego sagrado" en la humanidad de lo que parecía era un sacerdote.

Las fundas habían estado tibias todo el recorrido hasta el momento, latentes del peligro reinante que los había acechado en su frágil inconsciencia colectiva.

El cuero que las mantenía en cautiverio comenzaba a desprender aroma a chamuscado que sutilmente captaban sus fosas nasales agitadas, con un leve sonido parecido a un graznado de cuervo proveniente de sus altas caderas.

El graznido era ya ensordecedor y el calor de las fundas era insoportable a punto de generarle quemaduras importantes en segundos. Sabía muy bien qué sino se las quitaba sufriría las consecuencias en persona, pero también sabia de lo que desataría el hecho de hacerlo. Los cañones nunca estuvieron tan excitados por matar desde que los tomo como recompensa de un demonio del inframundo llamado "Caleb" al que había dado muerte no hace mucho tiempo.

El sacerdote seguía inmutable en su postura hasta que ensayo un movimiento de sus comisuras tiesas deshidratas, quizás queriendo demostrar un poco de apatía o quizás sobraba la situación.

El justiciero cerro sus ojos lentamente y suspiro la palabra "Amen", el tiempo se detuvo por un instante cuanto el poseedor de las pistolas se llevo las manos a las ásperas empuñaduras ya hirvientes que mágicamente se enfriaron ni bien sintieron sus callosas palmas abrazarlas.

De su liberación devino en un estruendoso graznido que iba descomprimiéndose en ecos fortísimos, similares al despliegue de un purasangre al comenzar una competición.

Los cañones se dirigieron automáticamente, casi sin esfuerzo alguno sobre la frente del aparecido.

Y por primera vez cada una de ellas produjo un sonido ronco a lo que Van Hellsing lo tomo como una carta de presentación de estas y que le hacía presumir de la veracidad de "viejos escritos" que hablaban de armas infernales con vida eterna.

Tomo solo unos segundos de tensión para que las nubes poblaran el cielo de un color purpura y la lluvia volviera igual de intransigente que horas atrás. Nunca nadie supo que palabras se intercambiaron estos litigantes casuales, se cree que el sacerdote le entrego algo que traía sujeto a su cintura, y que Van Hellsing no tardo en guardar celosamente en su chaqueta larga de cuero.

Los integrantes del grupo, ajenos a lo que pasaba solo advirtieron la deposición de armas lenta y progresivamente con algún resquemor y falta de convencimiento de su líder.

Este declino su cabeza con un gesto algo adusto para representar agradecimiento, pero era lo máximo que un hombre habría recibido jamás de un no muerto.

El pistolero se hizo a un costado y continuo camino con sus integrantes, y con dos nuevas amigas que nunca más lo abandonarían.

 _Jeaney: ¿hermosa vista no?_

 _Legian alias Taukuri: ¡Oh, claro solo que necesito esforzarme mucho para poder apreciar la belleza de un tétrico bosque con cientos de otomanos pudriéndose!_

 _Jeaney: -¡Hahaha al menos tú puedes ver algo… Dime: ¿qué te trae por aquí, o solo estas dando un paseo a tu gato de 300 kg?_

 _-¿No sabes que los gatos negros atraen la mala suerte?_

 _Legian alias Taukuri: OOH si gato! Se llama Shagpar y pude convencerlo para que me acompañe en esta noche._

 _-Por lo demás, he sido invitado a una fiesta en la colina, pero no tengo una entrada así que tendré que esperar que esos tontos abran las puertas-._

 _-No tengo ningún apuro, como tu tampoco-._

 _Taukuri: ¿Qué haces meditando sobre esa piedra, no sabes de los peligros que rondan por aquí?_

 _Jeaney: -Mi esposa comenzó a limpiar nuestra casa, así que para no estorbar decidí marcharme unas horas. Espero que no se preocupe por mí-._

 _Taukuri: -Yo me preocuparía dado que es de madrugada y quizás equivocaste tu camino-._

 _-El parque de diversiones más cercano esta a 500 Km de aquí-._

 _Jeaney: -Levanto su cabizbaja postura, acompañando con el brazo un ademan que inclinaba su gran sombrero de paja-._

 _-Con una enorme sonrisa de dientes amarillos intento disimular el impacto que causaría a Legian el haber visto sus interminables cicatrices en sus largos brazos y su rostro-._

 _A lo que contesto socarronamente: -¿Tú crees?-_

 _Taukuri: -Oye, no quisiera herir tus sentimientos pero ya sabes, una fiesta, la colina, kilómetros..._

 _-¡En fin, hasta siempre querido Jeaney!-_

 _Jeaney: - Hasta siempre, y se dijo entredientes o… hasta luego- mientras seguía embelesado por la luna._

El minúsculo grupo escuchaba el sonido incesante de un violín que ostentaba una acústica inmejorable, para luego perderse en la nada misma que los rodeaba.

La convertían en un atractivo único en una noche de pesadillas.

Sus escalas eran tan lúgubres como excelsas y contenían un matiz melancólico que de alguna manera desentonaba con el supuesto interior del castillo.

Nada hacía suponer que allí adentro se diera piedra libre al libertinaje que los rumores pueblerinos daban como cotidianas.

Luego de ser atraídos inconscientemente como abejas a la miel, todos estaban perplejos por no recordar cómo habían podido subir por esas imponentes paredes rocosas que hacían las veces de los cimientos del castillo.

Solo podían recordar el antiguo exabrupto a con ese sacerdote, pero que les habría pasado durante ese tramo solo Dios lo sabía.

Tenían las manos embarradas con un leve tinte de sangre y las uñas casi arrancadas presumiblemente cortesía de la pendiente de cientos de metros.

En un estado de somnolencia se miraban las caras casi atónitas de no entender muy bien cuál era su razón de estar en ese maldito lugar con paredes enormes casi infranqueables.

Entre el umbral de lo onírico y la realidad, una voz amistosa a sus sentidos hace su aparición dialéctica.

 _-Mi nombre es Kobal y los estaba esperando susurro-_ , no podían ver o sentir desde donde provenía, si lo hacía del castillo o desde sus afueras convirtiéndolos en un blanco fácil-.

 _-Me hare presente ante ustedes-_ , el hombre solo se materializo frente al grupo minúsculo. Tenía una gran altura con rasgos finos como los que desearía cualquier mujer y una melena rojiza que se perdía por su espalda, lo que parecía no representar hostilidad alguna.

" _Como sabrán no hay forma de que puedan entrar de una manera clásica, esa enorme puerta nunca podrá ser abierta por ustedes y créanme que no puedo permitirles que escalen tan fácilmente"._

Se dijo: "¡Cuando empezaba a aburridme en mi vigilia nocturna ustedes tan solo aparecieron, esto es demasiado genial para ser cierto!"

Con una mirada apática Van Hellsing desnudo una pequeña mueca en forma de risa, intentando distraerle para alcanzar sus acaloradas armas que reaccionaban obedientes al latido de su corazón. Una milésima de segundo que lo ponía en ventaja ante todos.

Y en lo que dura el pestañeo aparecieron tres entidades a las que pudo asociar como vampiros.

De la nada misma, estas criaturas se materializaron rodeando al grupo y generando sombras paralelas a sus cuerpos, las cuales tomaban vida propia con una suerte de movimientos serpentarios.

Podía verse en la sombras del tupido pastizal como desgarraban los cuellos de todo el grupo excluido Van Hellsing.

Aunque nada de eso paso en realidad y solo se trato de ardid visual, los novatos justicieros intentaron tomar sus armas en defensa propia, empujados por el apremio de una situación que superaba todas las posibilidades de su imaginación.

El obrar de Simples mortales tratando de probarse a sí mismos su valía se acercaba a su fin, su motor de libertad no podía llegar a dirimirse contra la velocidad, fuerza y el encanto oscuro de los no muertos.

Sus rangos aumentaban mediante lo hacia su longevidad, así también lo hacían sus destrezas.

Excluyendo de todo tipo de chances mundanas a los visitantes católicos salvo por algún capricho azaroso de destino.

Todos ellos fueron más lentos que sus enemigos y cayeron en sus manos casi sin poder evitarlo.

El brujo Taukuri de mediana edad había tomado el camino más largo y seguro, podía divisar toda la situación desde lejos y ni siquiera su magia podía intervenir tan directamente en favor de esos condenados.

Todavía su magia no era tan poderosa para captar el alma de los no vivos y ponerlos a su merced ya que no solo no tenían alma sino que habían sido vendidas al mismo infierno hace siglos o miles de años. Entre más poderoso el sujeto de posesión menor era su duración de su hechizo y su agotamiento iría en detrimento progresivamente.

A sabiendas de la distancia que los separaba se arrodillo sobre su túnica negra y llevo su mano derecha por detrás de su capucha en busca de una Daga de hueso rustica pero dura como una roca.

En lo que mediante unas palabras enterró la daga a manera de un puñal sobre un pequeño camino de agua que bajaba desde las cercanías del castillo sosteniendo el mismo con fortaleza.

Sus ojos grises iban impregnándose como sus vestimentas en el barro de un color negro brillante para luego fusionarse con el silencio a su alrededor.

Estático en su postura cerro sus ojos, mientras que el animal que lo acompañaba se agazapo mostrando los dientes que atraídos por la luz brillaban como una antorcha.

Y en una estampida furibunda comenzó a perderse en la negrura de la noche y los arboles.


	2. Capitulo II

**Hellsing y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del genial Hirano Kota.**

 **Este fic tampoco me pertenece, solo le hago un favor a mi novio que no tiene cuenta.**

 **En el capitulo anterior no aclare, pero este fic ocurre antes de los sucesos que se narran en Hellsing, The dawn.**

 **También aclaro que hay varios personajes creados a fin de dar vida a la historia.**

 **Sin más, acá la entrega del siguiente capitulo.**

Capítulo II.

El justiciero alcanza a desenfundar su arma derecha tan rápidamente como su adrenalina y pavor interno se lo permitieron.

Según la historia luego de los años, se decía que Van hellsing era uno de los mejores tiradores natos que se haya tenido cuenta, por los que lo conocían, mediante rumores por los que lo han padecido o les ha tenido misericordia, la segunda es una parte improbable del relato.

Cara a cara con un vampiro solo pudo llevar a cabo parte de su cinemática mortal, incompleta en su trayectoria, pero llego a montar su dedo índice en el disparador así como apuntar lo mejor que pudo.

Durante el impasse la criatura estudiaba cada gesto y podía ver qué tipo de estrategia iba a intentar su presa humana, frágil, lenta.

Cada vez que sus armas eran quitadas de su tortuoso encierro era casi una sentencia de muerte firmada por el demandante y respondían ante cualquier movimiento hostil de la misma hacia su dueño.

La vida propia que en ellas existía era demoniaca y sanguinaria, y solo podían saciar su abstinencia con muerte y más muerte una vez que eran llamadas a ese juego.

El poseedor tenía entre manos algo más que dos armas potentes, tenía vidas que se fusionaban entre la justicia, su justicia y desolación total.

Van Hellsing pudo ver en esos ojos negros apagados una breve muestra de como habían dado muerte a cientos de Otomanos de las formas más denigrantes y repugnantes que se tenga precedentes. No podría hablarse de barbarie al no existir la furia como motor, podría hablarse de prácticas medievales extremistas, hasta de divertimento.

Un enemigo que no presenta signos o síntomas en batalla se convierte en un camaleón en la misma selva, sus movimientos se torna impredecibles e inimaginables.

Al ver su naturaleza sádica y sentirse un juguete de presa, una contradicción se genero en su mente combativa acostumbrada a luchar desde la "reacción", se hizo imperativo cambiar la génesis de su pensamiento por la de la "acción" donde una equivocación podría costarle la vida como a sus novatos compañeros.

Duda que le quito frescura y velocidad al traducirse tardíamente, desde su cerebro hasta sus músculos, milésimas de segundos que determinaban si su vida seguía o si se transformaba en un puñado mas de arena en el desierto.

En ese instante rompió el silencio un sutil "clic" que detonaría en un fogonazo rojizo, activando instantáneamente el accionar del vampiro, que le propinaría una patada en la clavícula de su hombro derecho forzando la trayectoria del disparo de su objetivo más directo hacia su izquierda, dando de lleno en la cabeza de un chupasangres cercano que había dado muerte a uno de sus compañeros, estallando en una lluvia de sangre.

Atónito por el yerro podía ver su propio cuerpo dar vueltas en el aire y pastizales en caída alrededor de unos 20 metros.

Su cuerpo tirado e inmóvil, casi sin poder maquinar un solo pensamiento solo maquinaba dolor. Al cabo de unos segundos, intento mover su mano derecha para reincorporarse a duras penas. Se dio cuenta que tenía su hombro destrozado debajo de tu chaqueta y posiblemente alguna fractura expuesta debido al incesante dolor.

De cuclillas, mareado con la luna entre ojos, creyó ver una estela negra ir de lado a lado que lo acechaba cual carroñero a su presa moribunda.

Lentamente articulo su brazo izquierdo y lleva su mano a la funda de su arma, pero estaba vacía y salpicada con barro, dando cuenta que al recibir el golpe directo había perdido la pistola derecha durante los trompicones, la otra habría corrido el mismo destino de esta última.

El enemigo ensayo una risa espasmódica, entrecortada, mofándose de la debilidad o lo fácil que le había resultado esta empresa.

Por último corto abruptamente su risa, para encorvarse en un gesto de superioridad y terminar con un chirrido fortísimo que aturdió más aun al desvalido pistolero.

En un cerrar y abrir de ojos se oscureció el cielo juntamente con el halo de la luna, copado por la forma flotante del vampiro que en caída libre se arrojaba sobre él.

Sus últimos instantes pensó, el dolor desapareció sin más y la adrenalina ya había dejado su cuerpo agotado, un mar de paz lo había inundado por dentro al saber que intento hacer lo correcto siempre que pudo. Podía irse en paz penso...

Esperando el golpe de gracia cerro sus ojos y ensayo una mueca parecida a una risa con el animal suspendido en el aire relamiéndose. Al caer pesadamente su cuerpo, Van hellsing realizo su último movimiento, una vieja táctica que había aprendido la cual consiste en que el enemigo crea que su presa esta en sus últimos instantes de vida.

Había sacado desde el sigilo, de su sus costillas un puñal el cual tenía previamente empuñado debajo de su vestimenta asestándolo con el ultimo resto que le quedaba en el corazón de la bestia. La cual al sentir el punzante objeto grito casi como un ser humano, quizás nunca habría perdido su naturaleza del todo, para desplomarse sobre la humanidad de yacido Van Hellsing.

El cabo del puñal, mas el peso de la criatura le estaba comprimiendo el pecho dificultándole la respiración, ya sin fuerza y sin libertad de movimiento, a punto de desmayarse podía sentir que volvía a la normalidad su respiración y se alivianaba la compresión en su pecho.

Al abrir sus ojos nublados, se percata que su brazo empuñado se levantaba involuntariamente y al unisonó con el tronco del vampiro, hasta que este ultimo recobraba la vertical dominante, le toma la mano y el puñal casi triturándole los huesos. Va dirigiéndolo lentamente a centímetros de su corazón sin ofrecer casi resistencia. Y con los ojos cerrados:

"Dijo: "¡Saluda a tu amada de mi parte!" a lo que levanto su brazo cual titiritero y bajo de golpe para enterrarlo en su pecho.

Desde la copa de un árbol, la negrura de la noche tomo vida y movimiento, a fuerza de un rugido potente se abalanza sobre el cuello de la criatura una enorme pantera negra azabache, tomándole por el cuello encarnizadamente para perderse entre ruedos en lo profundo del bosque.

La historia de Legian alias Taukuri.

Solía despertar en la madrugada llorando no como lo hacen los niños normales, solo que él no era un niño que podría catalogarse así, su llanto era profundo y compungido en su interior. Su padre creía que se trataba de una transición por la pérdida de su madre a tan temprana edad, y hasta el mejor brujo cae en la sutil tentación de la sugestión esa es su mejor salida.

Cada noche, el niño se llevaba las rodillas rodillas al pecho y la sostenía con las palmas de sus manecitas, a merced de la noche, inconsciente del mundo exterior sin poder incorporarse a la realidad.

Su padre velaba por el cada noche desde la penumbra de la habitación con su mecedora y su gran pipa. Intentando apagar el fuego de su mente con charlatanerías que su corazón no podían aceptar como validas.

Su sabiduría no servía de nada, al no poder aplicarla a un simple llanto de un pequeño niño. No había hechizo en el reino de lo oculto que pudiera deshacer eso y su inmenso poder se veía reducido a nada cada noche.

Además nunca había sido un padre realmente sino un maestro que tenía una misión, la de criar a un niño para que camine los senderos de la magia mejor de lo que él pudo.

Sin saber que hacer una noche incumplió su promesa e intento ocupar por única vez el papel de un padre.

El mino volvió a encogerse sobre sus rodillas metiendo la cabeza como lo haría una tortuga, luego de unos minutos callo su llanto. Su padre en entre sueños le pregunto: 

-¿Hijo mío a que le temes? 

"No deberías temer del universo porque serás su próximo redentor y tu vida será eterna" ensayo con un leve movimiento de pómulos.

El niño no contesto y solo atino a moverse hacia un costado y recostarse. En un estado de somnolencia contesto:

 _-Puedo ver a mama sirviendo nuestra comida con esas grandes vasijas en sus manos, estamos disfrutando de nuestra comida cuando un trozo de comida se cae por entre las piernas. Tú me das una reprimenda por lo tonto de mi accionar, todavía no manejo el arte de una mesa. Yo tengo miedo, ya no quiero que me dejes solo en la oscuridad del bosque porque los animales me miran, me acechan no son mis amigos-._

 _Recuerdo su mirada en esa ocasión, al levantar el guisado por debajo de la mesa me sonrió y guiño un ojo a sabiendas que no podías verla..._

 _No quiero que ella se vaya otra vez, no quiero despertar... No quiero despertar..._

Prosiguió a dormirse muy profundamente para despertar luego como un hombre pequeño que seguiría firme las enseñanzas y pasos de su padre.  
Nunca recordó el desliz de su padre esa noche hace tantos años ya.


	3. Capitulo III

Capítulo III

Legian emprendía su recorrido hacia el castillo, la hierba parecía tomar vigor y su color reverdecía a su paso, una bocanada de vida en una zona olvidada por la luz de la justicia.  
Algunos no muertos fueron juntándose alrededor de la carroña humana, indiferentes de un mundo que contemplaba la desolación.

El sonido los alerto, tenue casi inapreciable, era el ruido de la gramilla triturándose bajo las suelas  
de unas sandalias que sobre un paso aminorado iban en dirección a la gran puerta.

Instantáneamente todos miraron al usurpador casi sin sorprenderse de que estuviera con vida

Pero tampoco hicieron ademan alguno demostrando hostilidad, solo se ocuparon de visualizar

Tal acto casi esperando sucediera algo que no planificado, ni siquiera por ellos.

A unos 100 metros de distancia se oyó un zumbido sobre el viento, casi como cortándolo

En seco y luego una estampida irrumpió frente al caminante, como un pequeño pedazo de roca caída del cielo y luego una onda expansiva que movió una pequeña capa atada a su cuello.

-No sé qué haces aquí, pero no eres bienvenido a estas tierras. Así que márchate por donde viniste

Y no serás atacado mago. Nuestros enemigos han sido aniquilados y la amenaza se ha ido junto con ellos, no necesitamos más muertes en vano-.

El mago levanto su cabeza mirando al enorme vampiro a los ojos, sonriendo levemente hasta volver a una gesto casi adusto, cuando se escucho las bisagras rechinar aquejando el padeciendo del enorme peso de la madera casi petrificada que abrían sus puertas al viajero inesperado.

No hubo señal que atestiguara lo factico del mismo, ni tampoco pudo atribuirse ante el universo

Que las puertas se abrían por su causa, solo lo sabían sus ojos y los del Conde que degustaba una copa de vino en algún lugar dentro del castillo, no era como la sangre real pero sus virtudes activaban otro tipo de placeres.

Kobal el segundo vampiro al mando sintió una frustración enorme al tener que quitarse del camino del mago, sus ojos no podían evitar, con su mejor cara casi condescendiente obligo a sus músculos que hicieran un gesto que su alma reprobaban.

Era la hora de demostrar su real valía ante el máximo juez y que no solo era el segundo por una cuestión de casta familiar. ¿Había esperado este momento por una eternidad y le seria arrebatado por una simple decisión? Estaba lleno de furia por tener que aplazar lo que por derecho merecía.

Solo se quedo perplejo masticando bilis mientras inflaba su pecho con los ojos fijos en el visitante. 

¡Qué amabilidad! Soltó alegremente Legian Taukuri al ver que el castillo lo recibía como un simple mensajero que no podía ser atacado, pero su insolencia por el momento no era más grande que  
el deseo de Kobal por arrancarle el corazón y tragarlo sin más. ¡Diablos lo merecía!

Una vez cruzada las enormes puertas destellaron los marcos de la misma con un color cobrizo tanto o más brillante que el oro. Legian sabía que no podía volver atrás, ni escapar, no por esa puerta, ya no.

Nunca manejo la idea de marcharse, no hasta terminar con lo que había venido a hacer.

La enorme puerta se cerro casi de golpe y las paredes temblaron literalmente y sus pies descubiertos se llenaron de polvillo.

De repente se encontró casi con un triangulo perfecto detrás de la fachada de piedra y granito lo que perfectamente desde afuera asumió como los límites del gran precipicio que le daban un tinte casi infranqueable. Casi una mazmorra desde lo visual, había grilletes en las paredes y sangre que demarcaban cientos de manos y manos enormes que también sobresalían por sobre el fatídico túmulo. Legian pensó en sus adentros; "Dios sabe lo que ha sufrido esta gente"  
Solo un pequeño detalle se le había escapado, desde los laterales del castillo había tantos calabozos como dedos tenia. Solo pudo explicarse esto; el castillo tenía una capacidad de mostrar otra cara desde hacia exterior y al haber traspasado sus puertas podía ver la lúgubre realidad del mismo como su real fachada. La magia maligna tenía un origen, ya no en si misma sino en un huésped, el mayor de todos, podía ver su brazo ejecutor.

Otra fotografía era la que coexistía en estas dos realidades, las ventanas ahora eran barrotes, los jardines eran enredaderas marchitas con afiladas espinas que sobresalían de la tierra oscura y pedregosa.

El escenario había cambiado y las reglas también, o mejor dicho… ¿Reglas aquí? Nunca las hubo pensó.

Un leve frio le corrió por la espalda, quizás no fuera miedo, pero desde que paso su humanidad por esa puerta sentía que el castillo lo miraba, sentía una entidad a su alrededor casi tras sus pasos, se sentía estudiado de alguna forma hasta que le olían en sus mejillas .

Tenía frente unos tantos metros, casi unos 50 hasta lo que sería la entrada al castillo en sí mismo, donde lo esperaba una puerta de hierro oxidada de unos 20 metros cuadrados, maciza en apariencia.

De pronto pudo notar que sus sandalias ya no emitían el típico sonido al resquebrajar del piso en pequeñas piedrillas, más raro aun teniendo en cuenta que el piso parecía artificial y tenía una dureza muy cercana al concreto, aunque a la vista pareciera tierra seca, piedras y arena.

Al levantar su pie del terreno vio que la suela se adhería al piso y hasta se hundía levemente en este.

También noto que algo emitía olor que se le antojada a quemado, difícil de apreciar desde la experiencia tangible pero algo era muy concreto, la tierra se estaba fundiendo a su alrededor y desde las paredes se podía avizorar un humo blanco casi ceniza.

La tierra se estaba calentando a tal paso que podría fundirse en segundos, parecía tener su origen en la cercanía de los grilletes ensangrentados a su lado izquierdo.

A esta altura el olor ya era metálico y la tierra en ese diámetro presentaba un color rojo fundición y este emitía un fulgor que ya alcanzaba los límites de las paredes. Ya podía oírse como hervían materiales ferrosos con la piedra, y lo que sea que haya formado parte.

Como en un coliseo podía escucharse las masas que se encontraban aparentemente en esas mazmorras coreando al unisonó;" _! Libéranos, suéltanos, sácanos de aquí!"_

Cada vez con mas efusividad y mas ahínco, golpeaban puertas y sacudían grilletes, para de repente acallarse por completo!

Sobre exaltado por tales eventos el mago perdió de vista la gran mancha roja humeante y parecía

que algo de proporciones enormes intentaba salir, la tierra lo expulsaba lentamente como si estuviera pariendo una gran bola. La tierra amarga estaba escupiendo, una gran bola de fuego Amorfa con lo que parecía una gran cabeza con cavidades por ojos fijos en el mago.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

En el invierno de 1986 un emisario de la mesa redonda fue enviado a los bosques escondidos en busca del gran pero pequeño mago Legian Taukuri. Solo "el viajero" podría realizar esta tarea tan especifica y compleja. Legian solo era conocido por un miembro antigua de la mesa, a lo que los demás miembros solo lo conocían por quizás desvaríos de una mente antigua agotada de un jefe a punto de retirarse que iba a dar su último giro de timonel. Los que más anhelaban esa banca eran los más obsecuentes frente a él, pero a sus espaldas ya hablaban de que su liderazgo no era posible en una nueva era por venir. Sus ideas eran muy contrapuestas e inflexibles y el otro grupo que era el más neutral y solo se dedicaba a apoyar el orden reinante y jerárquico.

A algunos, es decir el sector más conservador en la oscuridad poco creía de las posibilidades de buscar a alguien que nunca había querido ser encontrado y que además se dudaba de su real existencia ya que actuaba desde el sigilo cuando su personalidad definía que era excluyentemente necesario, por no decir que era un poco holgazán en sus definiciones. Solo fueron unas pocas veces que el director en funciones vio al antiguo mago de apariencia juvenil por ese entonces. La ultima había sido en una situación poco feliz donde Legian se apareció en un hotel Praga mientras el director se encontraba en una situación carnal con una señorita, a lo que al sentirse observado giro repentinamente la cabeza al rincón de la habitación y vio como le brillaban los dientes al mago que se disponía a encender su pipa en la oscuridad.

Sus apariciones inquietaban a un director aplomado y de la vieja escuela, ya que ponía sobre la mesa sus limitaciones humanas y comprensión. Se disgustaba mucho para sus adentros, pero sabía que las apariciones del brujo eran tan necesarias como ocurrentes. Hasta creyó tener alguna especie de telepatía con el mago lo que le resultaba menos incompresible todavía y lo irritaba demasiado por esos días.

 _¿Qué quieres mi amigo y como has logrado llegar hasta aquí?_

Supongo que no eres un hombre común y de hecho eres el primero que se adentra con resultados positivos.

Ningún hombre se adentraba allí por el mito de una vieja leyenda que decía:

"Cuando buscas algo que no existe puede que encuentres solo tu imaginación en el estado puro"

Esa era la razón por la que nadie jamás había podido encontrar la morada del mago y los que regresaban o eran encontrados sufrían de una demencia temporal que con el correr de los días se transformaba en una amnesia temporal. Los sujetos decían puras insensateces y solo algunos decían no recordar nada al respecto. El bosque era testigo de un hechizo antiguo que el mago se encargo de suavizar ya que el anterior hechizo destruía sin ningún resquemor la psiquis humana decantando en el suicidio o en el mejor de los casos terminaban sus días en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Reacio a que le encuentren entendió que nadie merece una vida miserable por buscar a alguien,

Con lo cual supondría que ya no le molestaba tanto ser visitado cada unos siglos.

El viajero era un antiguo monje que había desarrollado un nivel intelectual superior y había descifrado luego de varios días caminar en círculos cual era el activador del síntoma de Deja Vu que se sufría cuando se internaba en un canal para cruzar. Entendió que el agua era la clave y fabrico una pequeña barcaza para que el agua solo le sirviera en el modo y no como un medio.

El sobre contenedor había sido entregado al hechicero pero nunca se pronuncio al respecto, lo que lo convertía en una incógnita de vida o muerte o para los más incrédulos en una simple quimera de una mente desvariada. Una cruzada infranqueable estaba planteada donde las posibilidades operativas escatimaban. Solo Dios sabría qué hacer y solo Dios sabría qué pasaría cuando el bien chocara contra la oscuridad.


	5. Capitulo V

**Hellsing y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del genial Hirano Kota.**

 **Este fic tampoco me pertenece, solo le hago un favor a mi novio que no tiene cuenta.**

Capitulo V

" _La maldad solo puede ser igualada mas nunca vencida"._

La luna había desaparecido de la visión periférica del castillo y luz reinante parecía artificial con un tinte plástico que iba desde el blanco más puro para pasar a un color cuasi amarillo oscuro.

El aire estaba pesado y húmedo, casi embotellado. La masa reciente ya había culminado de nacer solo podía ser una obra siniestra del Conde Dracula. El mago no desconocía la fuente de poder del Conde pero también sabía que todos formaban un juego de ajedrez perfecto en el cual ciertamente nadie manejaba lo que iba a pasar.

El bien y el mal se encontraban como dos bestias enjauladas a punto de ser liberadas en un coliseo

Que solo ninguna mente retorcida podría haber congeniado. Este poder estaba mas allá de cualquier comprensión que haya habitado este planeta, en una guerra que nunca tendría un fin, solo un propósito. Desde las antiguas civilizaciones el bien nunca pudo prevalecer ni tampoco el mal, solo gobernaron como los grandes ganadores de dichos trofeos de turno, disputándoselo desde que el mundo es mundo.

Amarsir el padre de Legian Taukuri había conocido una fuerza del mas allá en épocas medievales donde reinaban los gigantes y el fuego era recién descubierto. Allá donde el mundo se termina pudo ver desde la alturas, una criatura formaba parte del mismo cielo ennegrecido sin fin y que su fusión tomaba colores violáceos que cambian al ritmo de pulsaciones al sonido de una especie de cuerno resonador.

Esta enorme masa amorfa daba a luz, tanto bolas gigantes tanto como pequeñas. La mayoría de ellas criaturas que salían del mar infinito que las había cobijado conociéndose de ellas varias leyendas.

Indescriptibles sin conciencia ni espíritu, estas bestias solo desataban el caos en ciertos momentos en lo que se conoce como "la época de la humanidad", algunos poseían la cualidad de cambiar de morfología y otros no, como sus mayores atributos. Algunos se habían convertido en líderes políticos o personas influyentes, otros nunca cambiaron su forma esencial inmunda. De estas siete, solo queda una recluida donde las noches son eternas.

Un sonido susurrante y envolvente, carente de hostilidad por parte del nigromante le habría emitido sumido en una embriaguez de lujuria y placer.

Desde los ropajes que cubrían el pecho de Legian destellaba una luz a cada a cada uno de sus latidos,

Mientras en una pose casi de reverencia llevo sus manos hacia su espalda cubierta, desnudando dos cabos de madera petrificada que tenían la forma del mango de un asta zigzagueante con terminaciones en dobles filos de un material diamantino que su padre había recolectado de una bestia de enormes tentáculos hace siglos.

Van hellsing por su parte fuera del castillo sumido en un profundo dolor físico solo podía suplir inconscientemente dicha merma con su vocación y sentido de justicia, a veces tan difícil de interpretar que no parecía provenir de una misma persona.

El chirrido de sus armas se elevaba al sentir nuevamente la presencia del su dueño cerca de estas ya dispersadas sobre el barro y granito a algunos metros de distancia.

Al recoger la segunda arma casi tomando aire en cuclillas sumido en el barro inerte levanto su cabeza para divisar el horrendo castillo en las cercanías y para escuchar el no menos horroroso

Aullido que provenía del precipicio, este se hacía cada vez más cercano, inequívocamente dotado de poder rasgando piedras a su paso a un ritmo furioso de carrera que helarían el cuerpo de cualquier mortal.

Mientras casi maldiciendo su suerte sus ojos se volvieron al castillo que destellaba un color verdoso en la superficie que podía iluminar toda su extensión, a estas alturas nada era convencional.

Una horda de no muertos se agolparon desde las alturas del castillo para que su introducción reprodujera el símil de una danza de luces que mezcladas con la luna hacían un espectáculo tan hermoso como tétrico.

Del foso oscuro había comenzado a brotar una leve y espesa niebla que poco a poco estaba nublando la visual e infectando todo tipo de demonios internos una mente dura pero golpeada al extremo por acontecimientos aun no digeridos.

Ya de pie entre la niebla inescrutable, el silbido del viento enmarañado gritaba desde las fauces subterráneas como un animal herido, un último soplido que se perdería en lo basto, daba lugar a un estallido seco y pesado en la tierra que hizo aflojar las rodillas de Van hellsing.

No cabían dudas, su sentido visual y olfativo humano de nada le servirían en esta ocasión, solo su instinto le daría una posibilidad entre mil de salir de allí vida de allí.

Las leyendas se hacían parte de la realidad y los temores que creía inexistentes socaban en lo profundo de su ser, en una mala postura intentaba abarcar 90 grados de la amplitud total del terreno. Las pistolas brumaban condensando el aire frio a cada pisada cruje ante que se amplificaba por todo el lugar haciendo de las pistas auditivas un engaño perceptivo. Lo limitaban a un acierto potencial instintivo o a una trampa mortal si estos le jugaban una mala pasada.

Retrocediendo sobre sus pasos el pistolero sentía una leve seguridad cuando el sonido se hacía más vivo en su imaginario mental. El licántropo comenzó a correr desaforadamente por unos instantes y se detuvo derrapando de golpe, en frente solo a unos metros donde solo fue visible para el pistolero una entidad borrosa de unos tres metros de altura que respiraba agitada mirando el cielo.

Torpemente había tropezado con las piedras que lo secundaban, para cuando retomo en hostilidades sus armas ya no apuntaban a nada, y el animal le respiraba acaloradamente en la piel húmeda de la nuca.


	6. Capitulo VI Re subido!

**Hellsing y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del genial Hirano Kota.**

 **Este fic tampoco me pertenece, solo le hago un favor a mi novio que no tiene cuenta.**

 **Re subo este capítulo, porque por error subí un borrador y mi novio me quiere matar…**

Capítulo VI.

Legian era absorbido una incesante horda de vampiros y criaturas demoniacas infatigables,

que no resignaban en su avance rodeándolo por todos los flancos. La enorme bestia amorfa

que había poseído por unos minutos pudo mostrarle el poderío y saña a la cual era capaz de infringir.

La misma pudo quitarle de encima cual muñecos de trapo, a los primeros no muertos que arremetían contra su vida. Los despedazo, les arranco las cabezas de un solo golpe salpicando de un arte oscuro las paredes con los trozos de cráneo y piel que se escurrían lentamente.

Las armas de Legian centellaban en flashes y chasquidos con las enormes garras de los no muertos, de frente y espalda mediante giros de ataque y defensa utilizando las posibilidades que estas le ofrecían.

Con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas, podía igualar y soportar la embestida de estos, matando algunos e hiriendo malamente a otros con la ayuda de la bestia que como una extensión de sus ojos.

Esta seguía atacando sin piedad y recibiendo ataques cuasi inofensivos como si de niños jugando se tratase, la bestia desplegaba un poder temible capaz de partir rocas o cortar a la mitad a un ser vivo con facilidad, parecían no hacer mella alguna sobre la capa de granito fundido que poco a poco iba chorreando, como la piel de una serpiente se muda en épocas de verano.

La enorme bestia tosca pero infalible iba retrocediendo hacía las puertas principales por el impulso de la arremetida del último bastión y el brujo también ante el gran volumen de vampiros que no les daban respiro.

Legian podía escuchar una leve risa que se originaba donde el conde, espasmódica, la cual iba tomando mayor efusividad mediante el candor de la pelea, se hacía más y más vehemente donde ya. Totalmente extasiado disfrutaba de aquel escenario donde "el bien" y "el mal" estaban al mismo nivel evolutivo.

El segundo al mando Kobal desde la penumbra contemplaba la situación y se quemaba por dentro. Poco a poco el odio interno se dispararía como una bala de cañón sin dirección en principio pero que haría mucho daño. Ya no podía seguir siendo indiferente al ver que el conde desde las puertas adyacentes al castillo disfrutaba una situación que le era adversa. El enorme kobal uno de los más antiguos del clan, nunca pudo despojarse de su sentido de pertenencia y lealtad única al inframundo por sobre todas las cosas, un digno soldado negro. Para mitigar su ira cogió un puñado de arena, la cual apretaba fuertemente y se le escurría de las manos, como una era que indefectiblemente estaba siendo amenazada de muerte sin razón aparente por intrusos que respondían a la catolicismo y organizaciones supra gubernamentales. Por esos momentos la risa sardónica se había tornado insoportable para su existencia y no estaba dispuesto a ser parte de la aniquilación, no sin actuar, no por un capricho.

Solo algunos vampiros quedaban en pie, mutilados en su mayoría. Legian emprendía el camino hacia el conde con la mirada ausente y ambos brazos abiertos en toda su extensión, empuñando sus armas en paralelo a sus hombros, invitando al Conde a acabar con la previa sangrienta uno contra uno.

Legian uno de los más antiguos brujos que haya pasado sobre la tierra experimentaba una cólera muy humana que no conocía de límites, un sentimiento nuevo que abrazo y aferro para darle más impulso a lo que dictaba su corazón. En su mente, Sea lo que fuera que había pasado por ella, la misma no pudo soportarlo y disparo una daga directo a su pecho para ponerle en shock, allí no era más que otra bestia más sedienta de sangre.

Emprendió un correteo hacia El Empalador con una aureola verde pulsante que iba cubriéndole por completo y que tenia origen en una piedra colgante en su pecho que se había activando segundos antes emitiendo destellos eléctricos. Los vampiros maltrechos estaban recuperándose y masticando y digiriendo furiosamente una derrota a priori, decidieron ensayar una última acción, atacar a la señal cuando la bestia saliera del conjuro del que era presa. La enorme bestia se paralizo de abruptamente e inclino lo que parecía su cabeza, estaba bañada en sangre y le chorreaba líquido sanguinolento desde lo que ahora parecía una boca. Sus ojos revelaron el fin del artilugio o alucinación, se volvieron nuevamente vacios, ausentes.

La bestia se agacho para tomar impulso y salió despedida como un golpe de látigo, haciendo gala de lo que parecían unas extremidades inferiores fuertes y esbeltas para evitar que la carrera del brujo llegase hacia su cometido, su ansias de sangre y muerte parecían aun mayores que las de cualquier ser no viviente allí. Legian instintivamente apoyo sus armas contra el piso generando un chirrido que arranco de cuajo parte del granito del piso y giro sobre su propio eje al ras del piso evitando un golpe de gracia que de seguro lo habría decapitado. Al reincorporarse sus ropajes flamearon al son del la ventisca promovida por el ataque errático de la bestia la cual estaba totalmente fuera de foco, ¡había fallado! Acto seguido del ataque los vampiros se lanzaron en una horda de choque masiva, pero sin suerte alguna ya que Legian los mutilo uno a uno pero olvido a uno de los más fuertes que desde el lado ciego de su posición estratégica le asestaría un golpe artero por la espalda que lo haría salir despedido. Su grito fue desgarrador y un sonido seco muy similar al de un árbol siendo rajado al medio por un rayo a resonó entre las mazmorras.

Kobal había cumplido con creces, había inyectado al ser de Legian a un horror inaudito muy parecido a la muerte, el semblante del brujo se apagaba y la muerte era una moneda en el aire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellsing y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del genial Hirano Kota.**

 **Este fic tampoco me pertenece, solo le hago un favor a mi novio que no tiene cuenta.**

Capítulo VII

El enorme Lobo no escatimaba en su esfuerzo, golpeando, rasgando todo por romper las puertas de madera que se habían petrificado de un instante a otro, haciendo en vano cualquier intento incluso al trepar las mismas paredes e intentar una entrada desesperada para infiltrarse desde arriba por la gran torre de vigilancia, el enorme lobo se lanzo al vacio en la oscuridad y se perdió de la vista de Van Hellsing que limpiaba la sangre de su frente con el único antebrazo que le quedaba funcional.

Lo que se escucho a los pocos segundos fue un alarido y pudo ver como la magia que se había apropiado al castillo, frustraba el último intento del animal. Jeaney se elevaba lentamente mas allá de la antigua edificación hasta fundir su negra figura con la luna que se presentaba cada vez más grande y más amenazadora. El espectáculo era una obra de paladar negro, para seres de lo más siniestros que nadie ve pero resoplan barbaridades en nuestra conciencia.

Las voces espectrales que se habían apagado volvieron con más fuerza junto con un viento helado que provenía del precipicio, el viento arremolinado hizo tambalear a la humanidad endeble del pistolero que solo atino a cerrar sus ojos y tapar su rostro. Las voces se transformaron en gritos histéricos ensordecedores junto con el lamento del animal suspendido por varios segundos, y cuando ya se tornaba insana la situación las voces se acallaron, el castillo emitió una luz verde pulsante y una explosión en el vacio se genero cegando al pistolero que caería sobre sus espaldas. Por su parte Jeaney saldría despedido por los aires al son de un gran aullido para perderse en trompicones por la gramilla y hacer su parada final sobre las copas de los arbustos secos.

Una aparición lastimosa rompería el hechizo unificando las realidades a un mismo terreno de batalla.  
Un primer golpe de las puertas fue el anticipo de que algo quería salir, al segundo golpe estallo la madera cuasi petrificada en astillas que sobrevolaron por todo el frente de la fachada del castillo. Legian sobrevolaba en bola inarticulada para terminar mas allá de vista, con la mitad de su cuerpo reposando en una zanja de lodo.  
Al cabo de nos minutos el rostro de horror de Legian se había apagado, ahora su verdugo lo humillaba frente a sus pies, este miraba expectante como se apagaba la luz verde de su pecho en espasmos eléctricos. Cuando Kobal volvía entre charcos y piedras al castillo el cuerpo que había denostado algunos pasos atrás no era más que un montón de huesos rotos y una sonrisa patética con lágrimas en las comisuras. Su ego esta por la nubes sencillamente porque el panorama era oscuro y él había sido quien había determinado que fuera así! para el infortunio de la humanidad, su mayor esperanza estaba acabada y enterrada en el lodo. 

El interior del castillo era un patíbulo de seres desmabrados por doquier, desde adentro el conde se salpicaba las botas entre los charcos de sangre y la mugre, inmutable pero con una mirada cómplice y solo era para Kobal, mientras que este lo hacía fijamente casi con desprecio. El chapotear de la bestia que respondía al oscuro conde, se mezclaba con el alquitrán que poco a poco se le desprendía en pintas negras sobre el piso. Todos los actores se dirigían hacia la entrada o salida de lo que había sido un gran pórtico. Las bisagras que sostenían estas enormes y pesadas puertas estaban dobladas simples hojas en un día de tormenta al punto de desprenderse de las paredes solo con el atino de soplarlas. Metros antes del ingreso Kobal, detiene repentinamente su andar, el vampiro se tenso nerviosamente sobre los hombros. El no muerto volvió a la vida como un terrenal por un segundo, el miedo había regresado luego de miles de años. Ya no recordaba cómo se sentían los débiles porque había borrado de su mente los vestigios de su vida anterior. Pero… Por Dios que el miedo activo la adrenalina dormida que pensaba ya extinta y en un sincronizado cambio dio un giro de 180 grados se dio la vuelta pero ya era tarde para dar la cara. El graznido, había sido el maldito graznido para su mala suerte, este lo había inundado de terror para entonces. Un segundo en el que se hizo eterno su pesar y antes que una bala le explotaría el pecho, es cuando pensó que sería mejor morir de espalda para ignorarlo todo. Y el caso mentirse quizás alivianaría su pesar pero no fue así, solo los cobardes morían de espalda y el no era de esa calaña. Un impacto pulcro y cauterizante había dejado un agujero de un tamaño en el cual, las bellas doncellas contemplan sus jubilosos rostros en un espejo circular.


End file.
